cjaymarchfandomcom-20200214-history
Heaven and Hell: A Pokémon Creepypasta
Credited to Fedora6500. As a child, I think we were all obsessed with Pokémon. Well you were if you grew up in the 90's, and I was no exception. As I grew older, my love of gaming never faded. I played all sorts of games. Pokémon, Mario, Kirby, Sonic, Legend of Zelda, Minecraft, All of the Elder Scrolls games and many more titles. I loved games so much, I got a job at Gamestop. I was at my normal post when a boy of about 13 years old walked in holding a Gameboy Advanced SP! I thought most kids his age played Call of Duty or Battlefield 3! He told me, "I was wondering if you could fix my copy of Pokémon Sapphire." I remember I was 10 when that game came out. I happily agreed to fix it, as it would pain me to see a boy's Pokemon quest ruined by a glitch. Later that day, I decided to see what was wrong with the game. I got out my old Gameboy Advanced and popped the game right in. Waves upon waves of nostalgia hit me like an 18-wheeler semi-truck. I saw a save file and entered it. Much to my surprise, it worked! However, the game froze after 5 minutes of play time. I decided to start a new save file. When I started the save file, The game started out somewhat normally, with choosing the gender of your character and what not, I named my character Clarence. After all that was over with, the game started on a... tragic note. My character was lying in a white bed, with his mother and father standing by. A doctor walks into the room and says,"There's nothing we can do, I am sorry but your son, CLARENCE, is dead." I was shocked by this. This game had started on a tragic note. I wondered what sick bastard would give this to a kid, but I dismissed that thought as overreacting. Next, my character was transported to a path of white marble. As my character walked along the path, I noticed a pipe organ was playing. The tune sounded too advanced for a Gameboy Advanced! As I advanced further,an NPC appeared in front of me. His name was Gabriel. "Do Not Fear!" he shouted. "I am Archangel Gabriel!" He asked whether or not I should follow him, due to the fact that I trust an Archangel. When I followed him, he took me to a place called "the Aether". In the Aether, my character walked down the same marble path. Curious to see if I had any Pokémon, I opened my backpack. My Pokémon were a Pikachu, Mudkip, Torchic, Ralts, and Aggron. As I walked down the path I encountered NPC versions of famous people from history, the people were: King Richard the Lion-Hearted, Julius Caesar, Jim Morrison, Dante, Virgil, Socrates, Plato, Aristotle, Alexander The Great, John Lennon, Freddie Mercury, and Mother Theresa I had battled all of these people, which helped with leveling up my pokemon. After my Pokemon had reached level 60, Archangel Gabriel appeared. "He would like to see you." Who was he referring to? My questions were soon answered when I was taken to a large man. His name was YHWH. I then realized, I was in the presence of God. He told me that I must retrieve a tool from the depths of Hell. My character was transported to a black room, with a red light surrounding me. Suddenly, the lights flickered on, revealing a horrific sight. There were NPCs being horrifically tortured and mutilated. This area was called "Tartarus". I almost vomited at this. Bodies were impaled on wooden stakes, People were submerged in blood and feces. A massive demon was skinning children alive and pouring salt on them, then dipping them in molten brimstone. As I walked throughout this horrific wasteland, I saw more cruel torture, People were fed into the maw of an absolutely gigantic abomination. Along the way I fought various people: Death, Blight, Famine, War, Baphomet, Nergal, Beelzebub, Lucius, Anton Lavey, Aleister Crowley, Cereberus, and a creature who was a massive ball of skulls with one massive eye containing the screaming souls of damned souls. Afterwards, I went down a flight of stairs leading to a cave. However, this cave was normal. Hell, I even fought some Zubats. As I was walking through the cave I approached A massive lake. I prepared to surf, but as I did, i heard an ungodly roar. I could describe it as Godzilla mixed with a Balrog. Suddenly, a set of two massive eyes popped out of the water. Then, a large serpent head came out. I was now fighting a creature called Leviathan. It was a HARD boss battle, probably even worse than Whitney's Miltank. After nearly all my team was decimated by it, I beat it with my Pikachu. I could then surf across the lake. Afterwards I came accross a large frozen layer. The music was horrible. It was the sound of a dentist drill, warped to sound like an infant screaming. I approached a massive lake that was frozen. Inside the lake was an NPC in a black suit with a widow's peak. He then morphed into a great red dragon with ten horns! When I fought this abomination, It was referred to as "Lucifer". Was I fighting Satan himself? Well the battle was damn near impossible. But after my last Pokémon fainted, the text box said this: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Suddenly, Archangel Gabriel and May showed up. Archangel Gabriel said,"DEMON LORD LUCIFER, UNHAND THAT BOY THIS INSTANT". Satan then swiped at Gabriel. Gabriel retaliated by shooting lightning at him. It seemed to be a cutscene. After the cutscene ended, My character gave a tool to YHWH, he then raised his hand and I returned to the overworld. My character was reunited with his family. I returned the game back to the boy, telling him to just start a new game. I have not been affected by this game, but it has given me an outlook on gaming in general. You'll never know what to expect. Category:CreepyPasta Article Category:Pokémon